


The Rebellion Dynasty

by madalyn



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, F/M, Gen, Skywalker Family Feels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23916145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madalyn/pseuds/madalyn
Summary: In a galaxy where Anakin Skywalker never fell to the Dark Side, his family is at the heart of the Rebel Alliance, fighting to end Palpatine's reign of terror. The Emperor, however, has other plans — and he wants the Skywalkers alive.
Relationships: Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker & Han Solo, Leia Organa/Han Solo, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 11
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! This is my first ever fanfiction, so please review and let me know what you think!

CHAPTER ONE

Padme Amidala tightened her lips and resisted the urge to sigh deeply. The strategy conference of the Alliance’s High Command was… enlightening, but disappointing. The “Imperial War Machine”, as Everi Chalis called it, was no match for even the strongest of Rebel forces.

The defected Imperial governor continued giving his report. He had just finished elaborating on substantial information about the inner workings of the Empire and was now displaying a map of trade routes with Imperial weaknesses highlighted. Padme shifted her position so her head was propped on her fist. 

“The map will be stored on this hologram, kept only within this room,” Mon Mothma instructed as Chalis deactivated the image and slid the hologram out of the dock. As the meeting concluded, Padme got up to speak with Chalis about the finer points of his report.

The doors snapped open. Padme turned. A young captain, hardly older than Padme’s own children, burst through the entryway. 

“What is the meaning of this?” Mon Mothma asked in her serene speech.

“Terribly sorry, Senator, but Admiral Ackbar just got an urgent report from our scouts. It’s the Empire -- they’ve found us.”

A rush of fear gripped the room. Padme straightened immediately, hurriedly making her way around the long table. “Captain. How long do we have?”

“A Star Destroyer has just arrived out of hyperspace. Admiral has no doubt a ground assault will be necessary shortly.”

Padme nodded. “To your post, then, Captain.”

The captain saluted and hurried out.

Padme turned to address the leaders of the Alliance. “Leia will be directing the first pilots and transports. We need all of you to get on shuttles on route to the Mon Calamari cruiser immediately. I’ll have Admiral Ackbar send a subspace alert to any new recruits headed to Dantooine to avoid the system.”

Mon Mothma nodded and prepared to leave. Bail Organa looked over at Padme curiously. “Dare I ask what you will be doing?”

Padme’s mouth slid into a small grin. “I’ll be contacting Skywalker.”

\----------------------------------

“Heavy transport carriers will leave as soon as they’re loaded. You all will be escorting them out. Only two fighters per ship. You will need to stay close to your transports as the energy shield can only be opened for a short period of time. The ion cannon will ensure your flight path is clear as you proceed directly to the rendezvous point. Understood?”

Leia swept her gaze over the fighter pilots she was directing. A general “yes” sounded from them. She nodded. “May the Force be with you.”

As the pilots left to their X-wings, Leia turned onto her heel to go back to the command center. As she did so, a large siren echoed through the base. This prompted her to nearly run through the fluster of activity, dodging fighter pilots and non-combat personnel.

The command center’s energy was no different than the corridors. Alliance members were clustered around holograms and datapads, surveying the contents and murmuring in low tones.

“Mom!” Leia came to a hard stop at the entrance, spotting her mother leaning over a desk and studying a map  
Padme whirled around. “Leia! Are you alright?”

“I’m fine. The first few transports should be leaving as we speak. Have you contacted Dad?”

Padme nodded. “Him and Luke are on their way.”

“Their main objective will be the power generators.” Commander Rieekan said from his position opposite them.

“We have a small force of fighters on standby to guard the generators while the shields are lowered. The squadrons assigned to the transports will need to provide the rest of the protection as they depart.” The blue hologram image of Admiral Ackbar said.

Rieekan took one final look at the map. “The Star Destroyer’s almost out of lightspeed. We’ll have TIE Fighters crawling all over us any time now. Prepare to open shields.”

\----------------------------------

Deep in the reaches of hyperspace, about half a parsec away from the Dantooine System, Luke Skywalker was frustrated.

He Force-floated one of R2’s holodisks, maneuvering it in artful circles and intricate twists. He gently lifted his index finger, and the disk raised higher and higher in the air until it got caught under ventilation and blew away. Luke made no movement to collect it. He slouched in his seat. 

Anakin spun around in his pilot’s chair. “Impatient?”

Luke’s eyes flitted to the floor. “No, I’m just -- concerned. For the Alliance.”

“Sure. This concern has nothing at all to do with the fact that you’re missing out on all the fun, right?”

“No! I just -- anyway, Mom’s always told us how impatient you are, especially when there’s some sort of space battle involved.”

Anakin put his arms behind his head. “I just control it better. When you’ve fought in continuous wars for the past twenty-one years straight, I’m sure you’ll learn too.”

Luke shook his head. “I know the Alliance can handle themselves. I’ll just feel a lot better when we’re there.”

Anakin turned back to his scanners. “Well, get ready. We’re dropping out of lightspeed.”

Luke darted to the copilot’s chair.

“Looks like the Empire just beat us,” Anakin said grimly. A massive Star Destroyer was nearly in range of the Dantooine base. 

“Should we go at it?” Luke asked.

“Not with just this ship. We’ll assist with the ground assault from a low flying point and then head into the base.”

As they neared the surface, both of them saw just how much their work was cut out for them. Rebel troops, in both speeders and just on the ground, were leading an uncoordinated assault on five Imperial AT-STs and a particularly nasty AT-AT. 

“Change of plans.” Anakin veered back towards the base. 

“What? What about helping them? They could really use it --”

“Oh, we’ll be helping. They just need more than one ship shooting.”

Luke furrowed his brow. “They need… two fighters shooting? I’m confused.”

“What they need is a leader.”

Anakin docked in the now unguarded hangar. He dashed out of the ship, Luke on his heels.

“Do you know where your X-wing is?” Anakin called to Luke as they ran across the hangar. 

“On it.” Luke made a sharp left to his waiting fighter. “What’ll you be on?”

Anakin smirked. “I’m sure this one can handle it.”

Luke sighed. “Not your old --”

“Jedi fighter? You disappoint me, Luke. This is a far superior ship.”

Luke shook his head in exasperation. “Fine.”

Father and son clambered into their respective fighters and flew out of the hangar.

\----------------------------------

Anakin couldn’t help a grin as he hooked up his comm link. 

“Well, well, well.” The unmistakable sound of Wedge Antilles’ voice came through the comm. “Nice of you two to stop by.”

“We wouldn’t miss it,” Luke said.

“Antilles! How’s your squadron?” Anakin said as he blasted a TIE Fighter in the direct center.

“At this point, I am the squadron. The others aren’t doing so good either.”

Anakin pulled up out of range of another Imperial fighter. His recognizable fighter made him a popular target with Imperials hoping to boost rank. So far, he had never taken a direct hit.

It was a proud point for Anakin to bring up.

“Loop around. It’s no good to pull a frontal assault on walkers, they’ll just blast us before we can get close.”

“What are you saying we do about it, Skywalker?” Wedge asked.

“Follow my lead. I’m going to lure the AT-AT into the north ravine. The Empire shouldn’t know about it. Tell the other squadrons to start a coordinated attack from above on those other walkers. Take it one at a time.” Anakin doubled back and glanced at his scanner. Almost… almost… there! He pulled on the trigger and enjoyed the sight of the TIE blasting into a million pieces.

“Don’t have too much fun, Dad.” Luke called from his X-wing, where he was doing something with his cockpit window.

“I wouldn’t dream of it, Luke. What in the blazes are you doing?”

Luke’s voice came out muffled. “You’ll see -- I hope.”

Anakin left him at that and returned to the AT-AT. Flying just out of reach of the walker’s blasts, he made sure the Imperials had spotted him. As if in a last-ditch effort, Anakin swerved into the forest, weaving through trees and brush as he kept low to the ground. He had been on this route a thousand times since the Alliance had made Dantooine their base.

Anakin heard the tell-tale racket behind him, signaling that the AT-AT was indeed following him. His scanners started beeping. The ravine -- deep, slick, and a bottom filled with felled trees -- would certainly be fatal to the clumsy walker.

Anakin slowed the tiniest bit, making space for the AT-AT to believe it was winning. It started to blast him. Green blaster darts flew past his fighter as Anakin dodged them expertly. The ravine was nearing. In 3… 2… 1…

Anakin pulled up sharply. Adrenaline coursed through his veins. He swooped around just in time to witness the AT-AT lose control and slide down the steep ravine. It crumpled and finally blew up as it hit the trees near the bottom.

Anakin shook his head and smiled. “That’ll never get old.”

“What was that, Dad?” Luke yelled through the comm. 

“Nothing. How’re you doing?”

“I’m working on the last walker. We’ve got barely any fighters left. They’re picking us off like flies!”

Anakin pulled up out of the forest. “I’m coming.”

“Did you take care of the walker?”

“What do you think?”

“And with all that extra Anakin Skywalker flair, naturally?”

“Naturally.”

\----------------------------------

Padme had just finished up getting all remaining personnel into cruisers. A few blasts rocked the base, shaking the ground, but Padme stayed firm in her resolve.

She darted through the corridors. Holding up her left wrist, she sent a transmission through to Leia.

“Mom!” Leia called through the comm link. 

“Leia! Where are you?”

“I’m getting in a spare ship. They need all the help they can get out there.”

“Has Luke contacted you?”

“He has. They’re in desperate need of reinforcements.”

“All right. Go help your brother. You know what to do after.” Padme clicked off her comm.

Padme continued racing through the corridors, searching for any stragglers, any last bits of Rebel information or technology that needed to be evacuated. In every new room she came by, Padme placed a detonator on the doors. The Empire would never use anything in this base against them.

She only hoped she made it out before they blew.

Padme finished her sweep of the entire base in the large hangar. A single small cruiser was left. She boarded quickly and set her coordinates for the rendezvous point. With careful maneuvering, Padme was out of the hangar and into the open skies. She just saw the orange-and-yellow explosion behind her as she blasted into hyperspace.

\----------------------------------

Luke was the last fighter on this walker. His father had called for all the rest to get out before anything got worse, and then had gone to see what damage he could do to the main Star Destroyer as the last transports evacuated.

The walker was weakening, as Luke was blasting at very specific weak points in its design, but he couldn’t hold out for long.

Was this really how he was going to die? Plagued by an incessant AT-ST, no reinforcements in sight?

“Hey, flyboy. Need some assistance?”

Luke turned around to see Leia coming in from the base. “You’re a little late to the party, I’m afraid.”

“Just in time to save your skin, I suppose.”

With two skilled Force-sensitive pilots on the job, the walker weakened more and more.

Luke checked his scanners one last time. He then closed his eyes, as his father often instructed him to do, and felt for the Force. It would guide him, apparently.

He then gripped the trigger and squeezed. Two parallel bolts came shooting out and met directly in the eyes of the walker. It finally, finally collapsed in a pillar of flames.

Luke sighed in relief.

“Nice shot.” Leia’s voice interrupted his short reverie.

“Hold on before you go, I’m gonna board. My X-wing won’t last long. It got toasted in all the crossfire.”

“Make it quick. We’re in range of that Star Destroyer, and something makes me think Dad’s already gone.”

Luke hastily docked his small X-wing, got on board Leia’s light freighter, and came to sit in the copilot’s chair.

“What a day,” Luke said. “What a day.”

“Oh, calm yourself. Finish prepping for lightspeed with me.”

After dodging the last of the Star Destroyer’s blasts, Leia pulled the lever and they shot into hyperspace.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

Anakin landed his fighter in the hangar of the Mon Calamari cruiser and straight into the arms of his wife. It had been so long since they had seen each other, it reminded them both of those terribly long separations during the Clone Wars. 

Things between them had undoubtedly gotten easier now that they were no longer in hiding, but that didn’t stop Anakin from having to choose duty over his family every now and then.

“Anakin --” Padmé tried to say, but Anakin caught her lips and cut her off.

Even after breaking apart, they remained in the tight embrace for a while. Anakin truly didn’t think there was a place he felt safer than right here, with Padmé in his arms. 

Finally, Padmé leaned back. “Have Luke and Leia contacted you?”

Anakin frowned a little bit. “No. They haven’t sent a transmission through to the Alliance?”

Padmé shook her head. “Do you -- do you think that maybe --”

“No.” Anakin shook his head forcefully. “They’re strong, and skilled. They’ll be along shortly, I’m sure of it.”

Padmé’s lips thinned. “If you say so.” She then rested her head against Anakin’s chest, letting go of all her anxious thoughts. The twins had both been in worse battles -- something Padmé hated doing to them, but it was impossible for the two of them to shy away from a fight. 

They have their father’s spirit, she mused, a ghost of a smile floating over their face.

The couple was interrupted by a very awkward-looking, but not very surprised, C-3PO. Anakin and Padmé both collectively sighed. “Yes, 3PO?” Padmé asked gently.

“I’m terribly sorry, milady, but your presence is requested in the command center. I do believe we are nearing the rendezvous point.”

Padmé nodded. She pulled back from Anakin’s embrace, clasping his hands. “I’ll find you later.”

Anakin grinned. “I look forward to it -- milady.”

C-3PO went to the fighter to find R2. Padmé resisted the urge to giggle at just how thrilled Anakin looked about him following. She turned around, mood boosted by seeing Anakin, and headed to the command center.

\----------------------

Padmé entered the command center to a group of the Alliance’s highest ranked members clustered around a large hologram of a star system. 

“What did I miss?” she asked, studying the planets on display.

“We’ve dropped out of lightspeed. The rendezvous point is up ahead.” Admiral Ackbar gestured out the main window. A small moon could just be seen in the distance, draped by familiar star-studded space.

Padmé walked to the windows. “So that’s it,” she whispered. “Yavin 4.”

“Senator Amidala, are you certain the Empire won’t find us here, possibly leading to yet another ambush? We seem to be caught everywhere we go.” her old friend from the Senate, Bail Organa, asked.

Padme didn’t stop looking at the moon. “Nowhere we go will be safe from the Empire. They have pursued us across the galaxy, from Coruscant to the Rishi Maze to the spice mines of Kessel. Nothing we have done has seemed to be enough to get the Empire off our tail.”

Padmé turned to face her companions. “But they’ve pursued us for eighteen years. And in those eighteen years, not once have they struck a deep enough blow to squander the Rebellion. We may not be able to hide forever, but we won’t need to. 

“Because we’ll have democracy again, soon. We’ll end this terrible regime, soon. The galaxy will no longer have to deal with corrupt politicians and government-funded slavery and a mired economy. We just have to keep fighting.”

——————-

Leia tugged at some of the wires that were clustered in the front of the small panel. She pushed them as far to the side as they went and peered in deeper. Tiny dust particles floated up from the disturbed wires and clogged her nose. She sneezed.

Brushing at her nose impatiently, Leia reached into the panel deeper. Studying the contents, she could see noticeable damage in the central compartment. Sighing, she closed up the panel once more and went back to the cockpit. Luke was lounging on the pilot’s chair, adjusting the parts on his lightsaber.

He looked up when she walked in. “What is it?”

“What we suspected. The hyperdrive’s damaged. It’s a miracle we were able to get into lightspeed at all.” Leia collapsed into the copilot’s chair. As soon as the twins had pulled into hyperspace, the freighter had started shaking and sputtering. Even with Luke, only the second-best pilot in the Alliance to his father, had been unable to pilot the ship smoothly.

“Should I take a look? Do you think it can be fixed mid-flight?” he asked.

Leia shook her head. “No. We’ll have to drop out of lightspeed and land.”

Luke raised his eyebrows. “Are you sure? Without any backup, no one to know where we are?”

Ever since the first day the twins had started serving in the Rebellion, their parents had drilled into them one thing more than all others: do not allow yourself to be seen by anyone in the Empire. They must not get caught, and take every protective measure possible when on a mission. They looked too similar to their parents. Everyone who knew anyone would know Luke and Leia Skywalker, despite their parent’s best efforts to keep them sheltered.

The Emperor wanted them. No one said it, but both of them knew.

“We don’t have a choice if we want to survive much longer. We’ll see if we can pick up a long-range transmission to the Alliance once we’re on-planet.” Leia instructed.

Luke turned to face the controls and began procedures for dropping out of lightspeed. Leia braced herself for the exit.

Luke slowly pulled the lever. The streaks of blue slowed, and rearranged themselves as stars. The ship creaked under the pressure. Both twins winced. A large tan-colored planet was directly in their view. Leia pulled out her datapad. 

“That’s Tatooine, according to our coordinates -- who even knows if those are correct at this point -- and is sparsely inhabited. Seems to be ruled by some gangsters known as the Hutts.” She squinted at the planet. “Looks like a lot of nothing.”

“The Hutts…” Luke muttered. “Isn’t that the crime family from Dad’s stories? The Clone Wars ones?”

Leia looked up at her brother, mouth wide. “You’re right! He really hated them, didn’t he?”

“Enough that I’m nervous to meet them.”

“You should be. You look like Dad. They’ll apprehend you, and I’ll be able to just go about my business, as always…”

“Leia, shut up.” Luke said.

Leia kept talking.

“Leia, I mean it! Do you hear that?” Luke stood up. “That sound?”

Leia quieted down and listened. Sure enough, a ringing sound was clamoring across the ship, getting louder and louder. A tremor spread under their feet. Luke and Leia stared at each other, their faces identically pale. 

“We have to land, now, now!” Leia shrieked, jamming controls.

“I know, I know!” Luke started frantically beginning landing procedures.

“There’s not enough time! We’re going to crash!” Leia started to extend their drag-fins, desperately trying to slow them down.

“We’re going to come in hot!” Luke yelled as they barrelled through the atmosphere. The giant, empty desert grew closer and closer. Luke waited until they were nearly on it before pulling up and avoiding the brunt of the crash. They slid on the planet floor until coming to a screeching halt before a sand dune.

“Well,” Leia said, brushing a stray piece of hair behind one of her buns. “You certainly know how to make a daring exit.”

“Come on, we gotta get out!” Luke scrambled out of his seat, grabbed his sister’s wrist -- who swatted him away, annoyed -- and ran out of the freighter. They dashed up the steep sand dune. Sand got in their boots, in between their toes, all over the hems of their pants. Luke gritted his teeth and ran a little faster, pushed himself a little farther.

Both of them could feel the blast coming. They Force-jumped the rest of the way up the dune, landing face-first in the sand as the ship blew up.

Luke looked at the remnants hollowly. “It was a good ship. I mean, not our best -- but it got us away from the Empire, and that’s good enough for me.”

“Luke,” Leia hissed. He snapped his head over to face her. 

“What?”

She pointed in front of her. “Look.”

Luke did. Just beyond the dune, less than a kilometer away, was a small, sandy town filled with dome-capped buildings. The streets were bustling with every kind of species imaginable.

“It’s a spaceport,” Leia said. “Look at all those hangars.”

“That’s perfect. We can see about a ship there.” Luke was already plotting his way around the clusters of stormtroopers at every entrance to the city. “If we lay low enough, we might be able to get by without raising suspicion.”

Leia looked at him doubtfully. “Are you sure that will work? The literal fate of the Alliance is on our backs, Luke. We can’t run around a foreign city without a plan.”

“I know that, but --”

Luke was cut off suddenly. 

“Do you sense that?” Leia asked.

The twins shot up. Standing behind them on the dune, clothed in old Jedi robes like their father wore and a worn brown cloak, was a wizened old man with a white beard and clear blue eyes.

“Hello there.” he said.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

Leia’s eyes widened. Luke stammered out a decent “Uh… hi?”. Both were taken off guard, but were on their feet in seconds. Leia’s hand ghosted towards the lightsaber on her hip. Luke made an identical movement.

“Who are you?” Leia asked. It came out harsher than she meant it to, but she brushed it off. They couldn’t afford to be nice right now.

The man lowered his hood. “I am nobody now. I think the real question is who are you two, and why are you all the way out here?”

“Our ship crashed.” Luke gestured to the smoking pile of debris and rubble at the base of the sand dune. “We need transport off this planet, and quickly.”

Leia shot him a look. “We’re nobody, either. We just need a ship. No questions asked.”

The man’s lips tilted in the ghost of a smile. “You remind me so much of them,” he said. 

Leia’s heart dropped. She flicked her gaze to Luke. Did this old man know who they were? Would he turn them in?

Leia was about to high-tail it down to the spaceport and away from this hermit, but her brother had other ideas.

“Who? Who do we remind you of?” 

Leia inhaled and resisted the urge to kill them both then and there. “This isn’t helping, Luke,” she hissed under her breath.

The man smiled again. “Although, of course, your personalities are very much switched.”

What? This time, even Leia couldn’t restrain her curiosity. Even so, they had a Rebellion to get back in touch with, and they couldn’t waste any more time.

“I’m terribly sorry, but we really are nobodies. Now, if you’ll excuse us, we must be heading out before it gets dark --”

“It’s still early here,” the man said. “Leia Skywalker.”

In half a heartbeat, Leia’s lightsaber flew from her waist and was pointed directly at his throat. “I’ll give you one more chance. Who are you, and why are you so concerned with us?”

The man chuckled. “All right, all right. But first --” Leia’s saber floated gracefully away from his face until it was pointed at the ground. It then shut off. She looked up at him in shock. “--let’s talk in a more civilized manner.”

Luke’s mouth gaped open. “Who are you? You have the Force, don’t you?”

The man nodded. “I’m sure you thought your father was the only one left. I assure you, there are more of us, just far too little to be sensed. I, too, have things to hide. I’ve been hiding since the day the Empire was formed. The last day I saw your parents, and the last day I was a Jedi.

“I am Obi-Wan Kenobi. Dare I hope your father has at least mentioned me? Because I can assure you that he did not save my life ten times, it was only nine, Cato Neimoidia doesn't count --”

“Wait, you’re Obi-Wan? Dad’s old master?” Luke asked, eyes shining in excitement.

“I would use the term ‘old’ carefully, young man. I see he’s begun training you two?”

Leia clipped her lightsaber back onto her belt. “A bit.” She still didn’t quite trust this man, not nearly enough to reveal the full extent of their training.

“Then I am sure the Alliance is in need of you immediately. Come with me, and I will find you both a transport.”

Obi-Wan started off towards the town. Luke and Leia followed. Luke looked ecstatic about meeting him, and Leia could see where those thoughts were coming from. Growing up, the only Jedi they knew was Dad. He was certainly exciting, but to know there were more of them out there -- it was an exciting prospect.

But still, a lifetime of being on the run had given Leia enough survival skills to know not to trust just anyone they met. Even if he claimed to be a Jedi.

The trio trekked into town not long after. Both the twins were in awe of the vendors and the shops and the beings all over the place. It was so far from anything they had known.

“Pardon, Obi-Wan, but where exactly are we? I mean, I know we’re on Tatooine, but what is this place?” Luke asked.

“This,” Obi-Wan said, “is Mos Eisley. A wretched hive of scum and villainy, but the best place to get under-the-table transport and black market goods in the Outer Rim. Think of the most populated place in the galaxy, now as far away from it as possible. That’s Tatooine.”

Leia nodded slowly, biting her lip. She didn’t love the idea of being so far in the Outer Rim, but she did suppose it was lucky they had landed in a spaceport.

“How do we go about getting a ship?” Leia asked, swatting away the dirty hand of a pickpocket.

Obi-Wan chuckled. “Follow me.”

He led the way through several more streets, all the while dodging stormtroopers with suspicious ease. Leia couldn’t help but wonder if Obi-Wan was doing something to keep them away.

The twins followed Obi-Wan into a noisy, bustling cantina. Luke looked utterly overwhelmed and a little anxious, but Leia couldn’t help but smirk. This was perfect for keeping their whole operation under wraps. Also, the fact that their parents had never let them in one of these was reason enough to start liking the old Jedi a little more. 

Leia drifted towards the bar, wanting a drink, but Luke tugged on her sleeve and led her away.

“Are you crazy?” he asked. 

“What?” Leia replied, eyes wide with innocence.

“You know what. We can’t afford to talk to anyone we don’t need to interact with. Stay here!”

Leia rolled her eyes and searched the crowd for Obi-Wan. He, she noted with spite, had gotten a drink, and was now striking up a conversation with a green humanoid Leia didn’t know the species of.

The green figure led Obi-Wan to a table, and he gestured at the twins with his eyes to come. They walked over, taking care to avoid the gazes of anyone -- which was rather difficult, Leia thought, in a crowd full of drunk men -- to take seats at the small corner table.

Obi-Wan was sitting with a man, who looked slightly older than Luke and Leia, and was lounging on the seat. A wookie, tall and hairy and cheeky, stood beside him. He had a self-aware smirk on his face that made Leia so irritated for reasons she didn’t quite understand, and when their eyes met and his widened almost imperceptibly, Leia couldn’t deny that he was quite attractive.

Then, brushing off the unwanted feelings, she hardened her features and looked to Obi-Wan. “Who’s this?”

The man leaned forward. “Captain Han Solo of the Millenium Falcon. This here’s Chewbacca, my co-pilot.”

Leia raised an eyebrow. “The Millenium Falcon?”

“You’ve never heard of the Falcon?” Han turned, insulted, to Chewbacca the wookie. “Can you believe that?”

“Would you care to tell us anytime soon?” Leia muttered through a clenched jaw, drumming her fingers on the table.

Luke looked at her warningly, but Leia didn’t care at the moment. Obi-Wan looked far from surprised. She turned her attention back to Han.

“Why, Princess, it’s the fastest ship in the galaxy. Have you heard of the Kessel Run?”

Luke joined in. “Yeah, but it’s dangerous.”

Han scoffed. “I flew it in twelve parsecs.”

“That’s impossible.”

“No, Princess, it isn’t, actually.”

The two would have kept bickering if Obi-Wan didn’t take the time to lean forward in his seat and say, “These two need passage across the galaxy. Under the table, with no Imperial complications.”

Han furrowed his brow. “Where, exactly, in the galaxy?”

“We’ll enter the coordinates, thanks.” Leia said.

Han shrugged and leaned back, propping his feet on the table. Leia wrinkled her nose. 

“D’ya mean you’ll have to fly us?”

“Of course. I ain’t about to let the two of you take the Falcon out for an undisclosed joy ride around the galaxy without me.”

Leia sighed. “Will you do it or not?”

“That depends. How much are you willing to pay me?”

Obi-Wan stepped in. “Three thousand up front.”

Luke flicked his gaze to Obi-Wan -- they didn’t have any credits on them -- but then Han started talking.

“Not enough. What else?”

“Three thousand up front --” Leia said, “--and twenty thousand after safe delivery.”

Luke whipped his head to her. “Are you crazy? We’ll find our own ship -- I’m sure it’s not hard -- Leia, twenty-three thousand credits?”

“I’ll do it.” 

The twins looked at him, blinking owlishly.

“Safe passage across the galaxy, free from Imperial detection, for twenty-three thousand credits. I’m in.”


End file.
